


I Made You a Promise, Didn't I?

by Dicey101



Series: Protection [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gray is adorable, I couldn't get enough of these two, cuteness, indominus rex is a bitch, karen is a mama bear, scott is like karen chill, slight hint at ptsd, so I wrote this little thing, zach is a brilliant older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first few months following the events that took place on Isla Nublar, Gray sneaks into his brother's room at night. After that, Zach sneaks into Gray's. </p><p>AKA Gray needs to be reminded that his brother is still there for him and Zach needs to be reminded that his brother is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You a Promise, Didn't I?

For the first few months following the near death experiences on Isla Nublar, it was Gray that crept into Zach’s room late at night, seeking warmth and reassurance.  
He’d walk slowly down the hall, trying not to make the floorboards creak as to wake his older brother, but Zach could always hear him coming. Zach would train his eyes on the door, waiting for them to adjust to the dark. Soon enough he’d see those unruly curls. Zach would smile in the dark, letting Gray know it was okay to come in without having to speak, knowing his little brother would appreciate the gesture. 

The sound of the door closing, five foot steps to the bed, and then he’d have an armful of Gray. Sometimes they would fall asleep just like that, tangled up. Other times Zach would feel a wet spot on his shoulder and he’d pull back, wiping the tears from Gray’s cheek.

“It’s over, we’re home, I promise.”

Eventually Gray slept through the nights and it was Zach who snuck into his brother’s room. He tried his best not to wake Gray when he pulled up the covers and got into the bed. Some nights he’d just stand there for a few moments, making sure Gray was still there and breathing. But most nights he needed to feel. He had gotten used to the constant reassurance that he couldn’t sleep without it. 

 

On this particular night there was a bad thunderstorm. All day there had been warnings and now finally, at 10:06pm, the storm had arrived. Zach lay in his bed wide awake, watching the lightning illuminate his bedroom. Just when he was beginning to drift off into what would definitely be a restless sleep there came a loud clap of thunder. Before he could stop them, visions of the Indominus Rex filled his head. 

The sharp teeth dripping with blood and chunks of flesh from her victims as she tried to bite into the gyrosphere. His eyes flew open and his heart beat increased significantly. Gray. More thunder, louder this time as Zach tore the covers off of himself and stood up, leaving his bedroom. In the hallway was Gray, he must’ve had the same idea. They stood there a moment until another clap of thunder sounded from outside. 

“Zach!” Gray’s eyes flashed with panic and he ran to Zach, clinging to him. Zach picked him up, holding him tight and carried him to his bedroom. Lightning made everything bright enough so Zack could see where he was walking down the hall and eventually in Gray’s messy bedroom. As the thunder continued to sound like the dinosaur hybrid that nearly killed them, Zach placed his brother in his bed, climbing in himself and wrapping his arms around Gray. 

Gray looked at him, “are you okay?” 

The oldest almost laughed, he would’ve if he wasn’t shaking, “Me? I thought you were scared!” 

“I am but so are you.” Zach couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. He pulled his little brother closer, “I’m scared. But I promised I’d keep you safe, so that’s what I’m doing.” 

Gray gave him a knowing look right before another loud roar. He whimpered. Zach decided then he had seen just enough of his baby brother in distress. “Come on,” he said, getting out of the bed and sticking out his hand for Gray to take, “I have an idea.”

 

The boys made their way down the stairs, hand in hand. “What are we doing?” the youngest whispered to his brother as they made their way through the kitchen, Zach snagging a box of cookies on the way. “Shh!” 

They reached the door to the basement and descended the stairs. The noise was already drowned out a bit down there, but just to be extra safe Zach had a plan.  
“Hold these,” he handed Gray the box of cookies and began taking a cushions off the couch in the living area of their finished basement. Gray munched on a cookie as he watched his brother dash about the basement grabbing this and that.

Six minutes later and Zach had built a hideaway underneath the pool table. Him and Gray crawled inside where it was sealed tight with couch cushions and snug with blankets. The booming thunder could barely be heard. Zach grabbed a cookie, even though inside the fort it was almost impossible to see. Before he could ask his brother what he thought of his handy work, he was being hugged. They fell asleep like that, sleeping right through the rest of the storm. Not once waking to what they think is the sound of the Indominus Rex. 

In the morning their mother was the first one up. She checked the boys’ bedrooms, waking up their father immediately. “Where do you think they are?”

“Karen, did you check downstairs?” Scott rubbed sleep out of his eyes and got up, throwing on his housecoat and trying to calm his overprotective wife. Ever since the ‘incident with the dinosaurs and my sister’ as she called it, she hadn’t exactly been a calm mother. 

The two made their way downstairs, not finding the boys in the living room or kitchen. “Scott, they were probably so scared of the storm!” Karen fisted her hair. “Hey, the door to the basement is open.” Scott made his way down, noticing the missing cushions he called for his wife. 

The two found them still sound asleep under the pool table, arms around each other and cookie crumbs around their mouths.    
“Thank god,” Karen breathed out, “come on, let’s let them sleep. It’s probably the most they’ve had in months.” They left them to sleep longer, deciding to fix their boys a big breakfast for when they woke up.   

Two hours later Gray stirred, waking Zach up with an accidental smack to the face. “Yeah good morning to you too,” the older yawned. Gray laughed and sat up, hitting his head on the pool table. Zack laughed and Gray stuck out his tongue.  The brothers smiled at each other. Before he knew what was happening, Gray flung himself into his brother. 

“Zach, you’re the best big brother ever.” Zach hugged him back tightly, not understanding how he didn’t realize sooner how important his little brother was. 

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?”  
 


End file.
